Altair inicjacja na asasyna
by Adalarf
Summary: krótki fik opisujący moment inicjacji Altaira na pełnoprawnego asasyna.


W wielkiej Sali zgromadzeń zebrali się asasyni oraz kandydaci na asasynów. A było ich piętnastu. stali w trzyszeregu na środku Sali. Przed nimi kilka kroków dalej znajdowało się podwyższenie, na którym stał Mistrz i dwóch asasynów najwyższych rangą po obu jego stronach. Przy drzwiach i ukryciu w cieniu stali zamaskowani strażnicy. Zaraz za mistrzem stał duży stół okryty białym płótnem zdobionym czerwonymi wzorami. Na stole stało całe mnóstwo różnych przedmiotów, które nowicjusze ledwo dostrzegali. Wszyscy niecierpliwie oczekiwali swojej inicjacji, by wreszcie przestać być nowicjuszami i móc działać swobodnie bez nadzoru opiekunów.

Mistrz potoczył wzrokiem po zebranych. Widział to rosnące podniecenie i niecierpliwość na młodych twarzach. Zwłaszcza na jednej, wyjątkowo młodej. Rzekłbyś jeszcze chłopięcej. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Przemówił donośnie, by wszyscy dobrze go słyszeli.

Dziś nastał wielki dzień, w którym część z was z chłopców stanie się prawdziwymi mężczyznami. Zebraliśmy się tu by uczestniczyć w inicjacji nowicjuszy na wyższy, zaszczytny stopień. Jako dowód tego nowicjusze oddadzą część swej krwi i ciała na znak oddania sprawie. To ostatni test sprawdzający czy są godni nosić i używać ostrza na swej lewej dłoni. Kiedy to się stanie otrzymacie swoje pierwsze białe szaty. W pierwszych krokach jako asasyn pomogą wam opiekunowie, którzy sami zgłoszą się do tej roli. Jednak nie mogą to być wasi ojcowie. Teraz rozpoczniemy ceremonię. Niechaj pierwszy śmiałek wystąpi z szeregu.

Nowicjusze popatrzyli po sobie przestraszeni. Jak to oddać krew i ciało? Co oni chcą im zrobić? Altair widząc ich strach wystąpił pierwszy z szeregu. Postąpił dwa pewne kroki naprzód. W Sali zapanowała głęboka cisza.

Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć? Zaoferować swemu mistrzowi i całemu bractwu, moje dziecko?

Mistrzu, ja Altaïr ibn La-Ahad przysięgam ci bezwzględne posłuszeństwo, wierność oddanie i lojalność. Moje ciało, życie i umiejętności należą do ciebie. Proszę uczyń mnie narzędziem swojej woli.

Najpierw zapadła cisza, a potem rozległy się ciche szepty w całej Sali. Nie tak brzmiały słowa inicjacji wypowiadane zwykle przez nowicjuszy. Bardzo rzadko zdarzali się tacy odstępcy. I zawsze wtedy zwiastowało to dość burzliwe wydarzenia związane z takim człowiekiem oraz oznaczały nieprzeciętne umiejętności i ukochanie chwały. Taki człowiek to zarówno dar, skarb prawdziwy, ale i przekleństwo.

Przyjmuję twoją propozycję. Podejdź tu do nas. Złóż ofiarę.

Altair żwawym, sprężystym krokiem podszedł do podwyższenia. Mistrz wskazał mu gestem, żeby wszedł na podwyższenie. Asasyn po jego prawej stronie odsunął się robiąc młodemu miejsce. Nowicjusz Posłusznie wszedł i stanął przed stołem. W jego oczach nie było strachu, ale ciekawość i podekscytowanie. Nie wiadomo kiedy i skąd wziął się tam nagle przełożony medyków z lazaretu.

Wyciągnij swoją lewą dłoń.- zakomenderował Mistrz.

Złotooki posłusznie wyciągnął dłoń nad stołem. Asasyn stojący po jego lewej stronie stanął za nim. Prawą ręka przycisnął młodego do siebie a lewą złapał go za nadgarstek. Altair zaniepokoił się, ale stał nieruchomo. Głupio byłoby się teraz szarpać. Tego pewnie wymaga rytuał poświęcenia. Wtedy podszedł medyk. W ręku trzymał mały, zakrzywiony w półksiężyc nóż amputacyjny. Stanął z prawej strony chłopaka. Zgiął mu dłoń w pięść. Rozprostował palec serdeczny. Lewą ręką chwycił go tak, by nie mógł rozprostować palców. Prawą chwycił wystawiony palec i jednym wprawnym ruchem pociągnął w górę wyłamując go ze stawu na wysokości trzeciego paliczka. Po pomieszczeniu skąpanym w ciszy przebiegł nieprzyjemny odgłos wyłamywanego ze stawu palca. Altair drgnął z bólu i zaskoczenia. Jednak nie krzyknął. Spojrzał gniewnie na medyka, który widocznie go ignorował. Większość nowicjuszy wzdrygnęła się na sam dźwięk. Część z nich już miała w oczach panikę.

Medyk puścił jego pięść i szybko złapał lewą dłonią sterczący palec. W prawej trzymał nóż. Bez zapowiedzi szybko uderzył ostrzem od góry rozcinając skórę i mięśnie. Złotooki zadrżał z nieoczekiwanego bólu. Wciąż żaden krzyk czy głośny jęk nie wydobył się z jego zaciśniętych ust. Medykowi w dłoni został odcięty palec. Odłożył go wraz z nożem na mały srebrny talerzy. Spojrzał na chłopaka. Pobladł tylko nieznacznie a w jego oczach i na twarzy było wyłącznie zaskoczenie z mieszanką bólu. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zajął się silnie krwawiącym palcem. Zszył ranę aby zatrzymać krwotok. Owinął palec i dłoń czystym bandażem. Trzymający chłopaka asasyn był pod wrażeniem siły i opanowania chłopaka. Czuł, że chłopak zrobił się cieplejszy i drżał nieznacznie. Mimo wszystko nie krzyczał i nie zemdlał. Nie szarpał się. Był bardziej zdecydowany na ten krok niż większość tych, którzy już od dawna byli asasynami. Postanowił, że z przyjemnością zostanie mentorem najmłodszego asasyna, od kiedy tylko sięgał pamięcią. Podobno bardzo dawno temu były tylko dwa przypadki tak młodych wojowników.

Medyk odsunął się. Stanął przy krawędzi stołu. Obserwował chłopaka, który mógł w każdej chwili zemdleć.

Asasyn puścił go i stanął obok, z lewej strony Altaira. Wtedy podszedł do niego mistrz trzymając w ręku ostrze.

Oto twoje ostrze, Altairze.

Złotooki odwrócił się twarzą do mistrza. Oczy mu dziwnie lśniły. Usta lekko pobladły. Jednak stał pewnie i zdecydowanie. Mistrz założył mu ostrze na rękę. Altair zaczął oglądać swój nowy nabytek ignorując utratę palca. Poruszył ręką i ostrze nagle się pojawiło. Patrzył na to z niemalejącym zaaferowaniem i ciekawością. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zaciska dłoń w pięść. Przyglądał się temu. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był jego palec znajdowało się teraz otrze ocierając o biały bandaż szybko zmieniający barwę na czerwoną. Gwałtownie rozprostował palce i otworzył dłoń. W tym samym momencie ostrze zniknęło. Chłopak był tym zupełnie zachwycony i nie żałował tak niewielkiej straty. Mistrz uśmiechnął się. Zdjął mu z głowy szary kaptur nowicjusza. Odrzucił go. Kasztanowe włosy sterczały mu rozczochrane na wszystkie strony. Mistrz sięgnął do stołu i wziął z niego kaptur całkiem biały. Założył młodemu na głowę. Potem wręczył mu czysta białą szatę.

Od tej chwili jesteś pełnoprawnym asasynem, Altaïrze ibn La-Ahad.

Niech będą ci dzięki, mój Mistrzu. To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt. Ile mocy w duszy będę się starał najlepiej jak umiem dla chwały twojej i całego bractwa.

A teraz niech wystąpi ten, spośród was, który weźmie w opiekę waszego nowego, młodego brata.

Na Sali najpierw zapanował szum wielu głosów a potem kompletna cisza. Nikt nie wystąpił. Nikt nie chciał tego zrobić. Wtedy ku zdumieniu wszystkim przed mistrzem stanął asasyn, który trzymał młodego podczas rytuału.

Mistrzu. Pozwól, że ja będę tym człowiekiem.

Jesteś pewny swego wyboru, Abdus Saburze al- Fahad?

Tak, mistrzu. Z pełną świadomością i stanowczością. Jeżeli tylko pozwolisz.

Dobrze, więc. Od tej chwili będziesz opiekunem Altaïra ibn La-Ahad ze wszystkimi konsekwencjami. Odpowiadasz za niego tak samo jak wszyscy mimo, swego tytułu.

Mistrzu.- powiedzieli obaj w tym samym czasie kłaniając się.

Mistrz patrzył na to z uśmiechem. Ciekawa synchronizacja. Bardzo dobry wybór. Doskonały duet. Na Sali panowała kompletna cisza. Głęboka i przytłaczająca. Jeden z dwóch najlepszych asasynów wziął złotookiego pod opiekę mentorską. Sabur miał nieposzlakowaną opinię człowieka wielkich umiejętności i najcichszego chodu. Był człowiekiem posłusznym i oddanym, życzliwym każdemu człowiekowi i wyjątkowo pomocnym. Cechowała go niesamowita cierpliwość z którą tropił swój cel, aż znalazł dogodny czas i miejsce. Tak rzadko doznawał obrażeń, że zaczęły krążyć o nim legendy, że jakiekolwiek rany, choroby i słabości się go nie imają. Tak łagodny z natury, że nikt nie podejrzewałby, że może być śmiertelnie skutecznym asasynem. Może jego wpływ złagodzi gwałtowną naturę chłopaka i nauczy cierpliwości.

Mistrz rozejrzał się po Sali skąpanej w ciszy. Tyle niespodziewanych słów i wyborów zamknęło usta nawet największym gadułom oraz wiecznie niezadowolonym. Znów się uśmiechnął. Też nie spodziewał się, że podczas inicjacji tego nowicjusza będzie taka niesamowita cisza. Spodziewał się bardziej głośnych wzburzonych rozmów i wszelkich wyrazów dezaprobaty. A tu grobowa, niemal nabożna cisza. Żadnego sprzeciwu. Był bardzo ciekawy jak się dalej potoczy kariera tego chłopca. Jak sobie poradzi jako świeżo upieczony asasyn. I jak będzie wyglądało jego pierwsze oficjalne zabójstwo. Zwrócił się do wciąż stojącego przed nim Altaira i Sabura.

Sabur, możesz odprowadzić swojego podopiecznego. Później wróć tu. Będziesz jeszcze potrzebny.

Rozkaz, mistrzu.

Asasyn objął ramieniem młodego, który widocznie bawił się swoim ukrytym ostrzem jakby zapomniał gdzie jest.

Pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Ten posłusznie ruszył za swoim nowym opiekunem. Bez słowa. W całkowitym milczeniu. Zniknęli za drzwiami. Sabur prowadził go w stronę kwater asasynów, by znaleźć mu jakieś łóżko najlepiej w pobliżu siebie. W połowie drogi usłyszał dziwne ciężkie westchnienie. Odwrócił się tylko po to żeby zobaczyć jak chłopak blady niemal jak jego szaty osuwa się zemdlony na ziemię. Złapał go nim upadł. Zabrał z podłogi upuszczoną szatę. Wziął młodego na ręce uśmiechając się wyrozumiale. Resztę drogi niósł go w ramionach.


End file.
